


Soft Touch

by brightningstar



Category: Breach: The Archangel Job
Genre: F/M, Fluff, His monster and huge dick., Kaz and F!Raphael sexy time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, just a one shot of porn between Kaz and his monster dick and F!Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightningstar/pseuds/brightningstar
Kudos: 7





	Soft Touch

She sat at top of him , her hands caressing his torso and his biceps leaning closer as she closes the gap between their lips kissing Kaz passionately.

He pulls her closer so she sits at his lap deepening the kiss , as his hands holds her waist.

He pulls over and starts kissing her neck and cheek, she tilts her head back and quietly moans against his ear.

He groans as he massages her back nibbling at her ear and taking off his shirt he returned to kissing her softly on the lips.

She panted against him opening up her mouth as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her harder.

She bit on his upper lip as she started taking her clothes off. He blushed slightly, his cheeks turning red as he put a blanket over them and leaned back to kiss her all over.

He stares intensely into her eyes with all his desire to you letting her know is all he wants.

He kissed her inner thigh and she let out a sharp breath as she tilted her head back.

"Kaz...I...need..you… please . She couldn't hold in it anymore as she let out a small gasp.

He nodded and inserted two fingers to her body going in and out.

He moves in rhythm within her as her hips rock back and forth to movement of his hand between her thighs.

She moans out his name as she enjoys the pleasure he is giving her. He groans as he quickens the pace between you two, his sweat from his face dripping on his body.

He whispers as he leans to her ear.

"Mia… tell me what you want love?" With ragged breaths and sharp panting , she murmurs.

"I want you" .

He hesitates for a bit , paused thinking as he doesn't know what to do or say. A part of him wants to let her in but another part doesn't want him to hurt her.

He cups her cheek gently caressing it with his hand as he looks at her , while she sits on top of him leaning into his touch.

His fingers tangled into her hair as he's yet still unsure of what to do or how to proceed this further.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you and-"

She stops him , leaning forward and giving him a soft peck on the lips , assuring him she is sure and that she wants him .

And only him.

"Kaz , yes I'm sure…". She said as her voice trailed off breathlessly as she looked at him , her hands on his chest as she suddenly are being flipped on her back seeing now Kaz on top of her.

He gently traces his fingers on each part of her body , drawing patterns along as he smiles and kisses you back as he nods.

He kisses her again under her jawline as he roams her body looking at you with desire he wants her to feel.

As he squeezes her thigh, she whimpers as she buries her face into his chest.

"I love you Kaz"

"I love you too"

He spreads her legs wider and plants a quick kiss on her index and buttocks and takes a step back from the bed.

He starts unbuckling his belt as he slips down his pants and looks at her with a pleased smile and a smirk.

She bite her lip as she looks at him, ready to feel him and show you how much he loves you .

He's ready to give everything she desires and wishes in your life right now.

He thrusted into her body as he moved back and forth , as her hips rock back in rhythm.

She tangles her fingers into his hair as he moves harder into her with a slower pace.

She whimpers louder at the pleasure he's giving her as his one hand is supporting the bed frame and the other is working down her body lifting one of your legs up as he fastening his pace.

She moans out his name as he comes into her and you can hear him groaning and panting more.

"Mer ...Kaz" she barely pants out through her hard breath as she pulls him more to her body.

He moaned and steadied himself and started moving faster. She placed her arms behind him as she scratched his back with her fingernails.

He continued deepening the kiss while pinning her to the bed kissing down her body and tasting every bit of her , savouring her.

He gives her gentle kisses down her tight going back to her mouth and giving her slow soft kisses along her jaw.

She kissed him back , nibbling on his neck laying her arms out behind her back.

He thrusts into her even more deeper, holding her hips down as his pace quickens ever more again.

He spanks her a little as the moans and panting are echoing your ears as it fills in the room as their bodies are rubbing against each other forth and back yet again.

"I-Im gonna come…"

"Then come to me my love".

She couldn't hold her breath anymore as she tilted her head backwards as she closed her eyes. Her back arched off a little back as she raised her hips a little more as she bitten on her lower lip, trying to hold a moan. 

He supported one of his arms on the bed frame as his other hand went to grab her hip again and thrust into her even more harder as he was working out his face pace before he couldn't hold out his groaning that he was holding inside of him. 

Her legs were wrapped behind his hips as her arms were tangled in his hair as her mouth opened up , letting her whine loudly , filling it the whole bedroom as the pace between them were fastening even quicker with every move. 

"Kaz…!" . She moaned out loudly as she came to him , feeling the throbbing against her clit as she gave him ragged breaths.

He groaned as their breaths came together the bed rocking under their weights as Kaz is slowering his pace and slowly pulling out of her as he kisses her belly and catches her lips in his in a soft kiss. 

As He scoops her in his arms , holding her back in his arms and spooning her from behind caressing her hair while giving her a forehead kiss while his other hand is resting on top of her belly. His eyes gazing on hers as he kisses her bare shoulder. 

They exchange lazy kisses to each other , while laying down together. Their bodies scooped to each other while his thumb caresses her cheek again . His eyes sparkle in the light that is coming out of the window, reflecting their bare bodies.

As he turns towards her one last time before doozing off to sleep , his eyes half open when his gaze leans towards again.

"Sweet dreams Mia" .He said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek , scooping her even more closer to his chest. Pressing her body to his.

"Good night , sötnos". She gives him a quick peck back on the lips and they both slowly drift away to sleep in each other's arms while her head is under his chin.

He holds her tight in his arms, hearing her slowly breath against him, sleeping peacefully as he strokes her hair away from her face and caresses her cheek with his thumb as he gives her a peck on her little nose. Seeing them both asleep ready for what's to become the next day.


End file.
